Dia de Verano
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: Un Brick X Bombon un tanto lemon XD lean


Un fic corto es un Brick X Bombón mucha escena +M si que no apto para menores y personas de mente cerrada XD

Dia de Verano 

Era verano, la brisa caliente asfixiaba aun bajo la sombra que brindaban los grandes arboles el calor era extremo, habia sido casi un regalo divino encontrar ese manatial de agua fresca que estaba cerca de la cabañas que alquilaban las PPG y los RPB.

Si despues de que Miss Bellum adoptara a los chicos hacia mas de 5 años, ellos se habia vuelto parte de la ciudad aun con su 17 años cumplidos ya no eran una amenaza, ese dia disfrutaban de un pequeño descanso a las afueras de Saltadilla.

Le olor a carne que preparaba el profesor invadia el ambiente.

Bombón lo suspiro leia bajo la sobra de una arbol mientras veia as sus hermanas divertise en el agua, sonrio Bellota estaba peleando con Butch, mientras los dos rubios platican sumergidos en el agua, su vista se dirigio al chico pelirrojo, Brick se quitaba la playera mojada mostrando su torso desnudo…. La chica de ojos rosados desvio la mirada sonrojada

Eeeh!!! Bombón… grito Bellota ven entra al agua es genial!!!!

Si ven hermanita!!!!!! Grito Burbuja 

Bombón nego… no gracias prefiero seguir leyendo 

¬¬ que aguafiestas murmuro Bellota tomo un balde y lo lleno con agua salio casi corriendo del manatial y empapo a Bombón 

Que te sucede!!!!!!! Grito enfadada 

Solo me divierto dijo Bellota y dio media vuelta sonriendo 

Bombón gruño enfadada se levanto y salio hecho una furia de ahí

"Genial estupida Bellota tendre que ir a cambiarme…. Grr malditas cabañas si que estan lejos" pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a la cabaña entro, el calor aun la invadia suspiro se despojo de su short y playera quedando en ropa interior, se miro en el espejo habia cambiado mucho ya no era una chiquilla, su cuerpo habia cambiado, su indice derecho se dirigio al escote del top delineo con suavidad el contorno de la prenda su mano descendio sus dedos rozaron suavemente su pezón una descarga de sensaciones la invadieron, y a su mente vino la figura de cierto chico de ojos color sangre suspiro cerrando los ojos sus dedos vagaron nuevamente recorriendo sus senos, con suavidad apreto ambos pezones volviéndolos rigidos se mordio el labio un movimiento mas… 

Sus manos desendieron rozando y contorneando su figura mientras retrocedia lentamente.

Brick fruncio el entrecejo

Y por que no va Butch? Se quejo el chico 

Vamos Brick solo es la hielera dijo el profesor serenamente no te tardaras mucho

¬¬ … esta bien dijo el chico aun enojado donde esta?

En mi cabaña muchas gracias Brick

Si… si…. Aja… añadio aun enfadado y camino rumbo a al cabaña.

Llego maldiciendo mentalmente que el tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo, parpadeo confundido la puerta de la cabaña esta entreabierta entro lentamente, tal ves algun ladron habia entrado 

Escucho un ruido camino hasta llegar al marco de la puerta lo que lo vio lo dejo atonito sobre un sillon se hallaba Bombón su pequeño subia y bajaba rítmicamente al compás de su agitada respiración, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas el top se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo ayudado por la leve transpiración de su cuerpo. Brick se escondio por reflejo.

Bombón suspiro miro de reojo el espejo y lo vio era… Brick sus pupilas se dilataron justamente ahí detrás del marco de la puerta se encontraba el dueño de sus fantasias eróticas que en ese mismo omento estaba teniendo, relajo la mirada sonrio para si deslizo una mano entre su entrepierna dibujando pequeños circulos con las yemas de los dedos subio rozando su sexo acaricio su vientre con suvidad cerro sus ojos disfrutando del roce de su piel bajo de nuevo sus dedos entraron debajo de sus bragas rosadas, entre abrio un poco las piernas, sus dedos le aportaron placer mientras subian y bajaban tratando de encontrar la zona mas erógena de su cuerpo.

Brick aun seguia parado mirando todo con atencion sus ojos seguian el camino de los dedos de Bombón su mirada capto cada parte de sus cuerpo podia ver la exitacion de su pecho sus mejillas sonrojadas y mejor aun podia escuchar los gemidos que salian de su boca. Trago saliva la exitacion comenzaba a concentrarse en cierta parte de su cuerpo 

( XD) 

Bombón aumento la velocidad del roce de sus dedos contra su clítoris, el orgasmo comenzo a llegar se encorvo hacia delante, apretando con fuerza el sillon con la mano que le quedaba libre, trato de respirar pero le resultaba dificultoso se mordio los labios, despues preto con fuerza los dientes, la humedad de sus vagina inundaba sus dedos, la chica gimio levantando el pecho y lanzado la cabeza hacia atrás.

KYAAA!!!… Brick….aaaaah Grito la chica llegando al orgasmo, su respiración se entre corto.

Brick retrocedió, sus labios se entreabrieron, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado él, justamente él era el protagonista de la fantasía de Bombón Utonio.

La chica se dejo caer agotada sobre el sillon mientras trataba de controlar su respiración miro por el espejo rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de Brick denuevo cerro sus grandes y lindos ojos rosados.

Brick dio media vuelta y salio casi corriendo de ahí, que pasaria si Bombón se enterara de que habia visto todo seguro directito al hospital.

Bombón entro al baño dándose una rapida ducha de agua fria salio se vistio.

Brick se detuvo a la mitad del camino 

"Demonios la hielera " titubeo entre regresar y no pero al final lo hizo y corrio de regreso.

EEH Brick le grito una vocecilla vienes por la hielera no? Dijo Bombón sonriéndole

Brick la miro el solo echo de recordar todo hixo que la cara del chico se enrojeciera totalmente

Te sientes bien? Estas muy rojo dijo Bombón inocentemente mientras colocaba su manos sobre la frente del chico

o///o aaah estoy bien no tengo nada dijo el chico y levanto la hielera y corrio de regreso

Bombón lo miro sonrio con satisfacción mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar a la boca

-------

YAA terminado. es el primer fic que publico de este tipo asi que tengame paciencia --

Reviews por fa 

ATTE

Tanechan


End file.
